Nameless Monster
by Kueii
Summary: Σ: Dia menatapmu dan tersenyum sehangat sinar mentari di hari bersalju itu. / "Siapa namamu?" / "Aku tidak memiliki nama," / "Kalau begitu namamu Hatsune Miku saja ya!" / Seketika itu juga bongkahan es di benakmu mulai mencair. (Winter holiday fic. Kaito / Miku circumstance. Memulai produktifitas di tahun 2013. Chap 2 Up! Mind to RnR?)
1. 1: Miss

.

.

Nameless Monster  
_Presented by Kie2Kei_

Vocaloid aren't mine. **Warning**: super fast time-line, Miku-centric, and KaiMiku every where. Angst? Hurt/Comfort? *confused*

Don't like? Don't read.

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai biru gelap, berjalan cepat sembari menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya konstan agar jari-jarinya tidak membeku kedinginan. Salahkan sifat cerobohnya yang berangkat terburu-buru, hingga ia lupa membawa sarung tangan di hari bersalju di mana angin dingin bertiup kejam menusuk pori-pori kulit tanpa belas kasihan.

Pria bersurai biru gelap itu; yang diketahui bernama Shion Kaito. Merapatkan mantel hitam tebalnya agar tubuhnya tidak merasakan kejamnya hawa dingin di hari ini. Ia menyusuri trotoar di jalan besar _shibuya_ yang ramai. Walau hawa dingin menyiksa tubuh, entah kenapa trotoar jalan _shibuya_ pasti ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Apalagi ini liburan musim dingin minggu kedua. Di mana orang-orang akan memanfaatkan hari-hari liburnya semaksimal mungkin.

Pria berumur duapuluh empat tahun ini, menyusuri jalan _shibuya_ untuk mencari cafè di mana ia dan temannya akan membahas tentang tugas kuliah yang akan mereka kerjakan; walau dalam masa liburan. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja tinggal di rumah dan bermalas-malasan di dalam _futon_. Tapi Kaito memilih berdiskusi dengan temannya di hari yang dingin ini. Pemuda ini tipikal anak rajin.

Kaito adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua yang mengejar gelar Sarjana Magister jurusan Literatur Bahasa Inggris. Ia benar-benar ingin segera lulus, lalu bekerja, dan jadi orang mapan. Ini tentu bukan sebuah impian muluk-muluk.

Setelah sampai di sebuah cafè sederhana di ujung jalan; jauh dari hiruk-pikuk jalan utama _shibuya_, akhirnya Kaito segera masuk ke dalam cafè sederhana tersebut. Aroma coklat panas dan bau kafein yang menguar di dalam cafè pun langsung masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Pria bersurai biru gelap ini segera memandang sekeliling cafè, mencari sosok teman yang sedang menunggunya. Tapi setelah mencari selama beberapa menit, temannya tidak berada pada meja manapun. Ia menghela nafas; kecewa.

Oh mungkin dia telat. Padahal Kaito pergi buru-buru supaya tepat waktu. Dasar jam karet. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan pergi buru-buru tadi.

Kaito yang masih jengah akan keterlambatan temannya, tidak sadar bahwa seorang pelayan wanita mendekatinya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah.

Kaito melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa pelayan ini sedang bicara padanya. Pria biru itu malah membalas dengan cengiran konyolnya; walau terlihat sedikit tampan. Oh, bisa saja pelayan ini mengira Kaito adalah maniak.

"Ah, apakah masih ada meja kosong untuk dua orang? Kulihat dari tadi, kebayakan meja di sini penuh-penuh," Kaito berkelit. Ia tidak mau dicurigai maniak oleh pelayan tadi.

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, "Ada, mari ikut saya ke sebelah sini," Mungkin pelayan ini malah sama sekali tidak mencurigai Kaito.

Pelayan wanita tersebut membawa Kaito ke meja di sudut kanan cafè, dekat sebuah panggung mini untuk _live-concert_ kecil-kecilan di cafè tersebut. Pelayan itu segera beranjak dari meja Kaito, setelah pria bersurai biru gelap itu memesan satu cangkir _Milk-Cappuccino_ hangat.

.

.

Seseorang di depan meja Kaito tengah berkicau dengan temannya. Bukannya ingin menguping, tapi sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka; karena mereka berbicara dengan volume suara di atas normal.

"Hei! Kau tahu? Dia selalu menyanyi di sini!"

"Yang benar? Masa sih *_Koori Hime_ itu selalu manggung di sini?"

_Koori Hime_? Siapa dia?

Pelayan wanita itu kembali ke meja Kaito untuk memberikan secangkir _Milk-Cappuccino_ yang ia pesan. Akibat rasa penasarannya pada pembicaraan kedua orang di depan mejanya, Kaito mengabaikan _Milk-Cappuccino_ dan malah bertanya pada pelayan tersebut tentang sosok _Koori Hime_.

"Maaf nona, boleh aku bertanya? Siapa itu, _Koori Hime_?"

Pelayan itu mengerjap heran, "Oh, kamu belum tahu ya? _Koori Hime_ itu penyanyi _part-time_ di sini. Banyak dari tamu di sini yang menyukai nyanyiannya," Pelayan itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, kebayakan dari pengunjung cafè di sini adalah penggemarnya. Jadi setiap dia tampil di sini, cafè selalu penuh."

Kaito yang memiliki kerja otak yang lebih cepat dari respon motoriknya. Membuatnya dapat menarik suatu kesimpulan. Sepertinya _Koori Hime_ itu akan tampil di sini, hari ini; melihat keadaan cafè yang cukup penuh sekarang.

"Terima kasih," Kaito tersenyum simpul. Pelayan itu hanya membalas Kaito dengan senyuman lalu pergi.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali Kaito melirik jam tangan kulit di pergelangan tangan kirinya gusar. Ia terus menghela nafas. Secangkir _Milk-Cappuccino_ hangatnya telah habis, hanya menyisakan sebuah _mug_ keramik yang mulai mendingin.

Sungguh, kurang lebih 3 jam pria bersurai biru gelap menunggu temannya di sini. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Membiarkan teman sendiri menunggu terlalu lama. Wajah Kaito mulai berkerut kesal.

Kaito padahal sudah mengiriminya _e-mail_, tentang apakah diskusi ini jadi dilanjutkan atau tidak. Tapi dari tadi belum ada balasan hingga ponsel itu berdering singkat kini. Ia cepat-cepat membuka _e-mail_-nya dan bersiap membalasnya dengan _e-mail_ makian.

.

**To**: Shion Kaito  
**From**: Kamui Gakupo  
**Subject**: **Re**: Diskusi Tugas  
_04.35 p.m_

Maaf, aku nggak bisa datang. Tadi siang, sepupu perempuanku memintaku untuk mengatarnya berbelanja dan...

Ya, ya. Kaito berpikir bahwa itu hanya alasannya saja. Kemungkinan besar alasan sebenarnya si terong ini adalah sedang kencan atau semacamnya dengan seorang wanita, dan melupakan janjinya untuk berdiskusi bersama Kaito. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan salah satu temannya ini.

Sebenarnya Kaito sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk membaca _e-mail_ itu. Ia pun sudah ogah membalasnya, karena akan sia-sia juga bila ia marah-marah lewat _e-mail_. Tapi beberapa kalimat di paragraf terakhir _e-mail_ itu menarik perhatiannya.

...aku tahu kamu pasti jengkel karena udah nunggu lama banget. Tapi jangan dulu pulang! Karena _Koori Hime_ akan tampil di sana tepat pukul 5 sore.  
Mungkin kamu nggak tahu siapa _Koori Hime_, tapi biar kujelaskan sedikit. Dia itu gadis berparas cantik yang memiliki suara memukau! Percayalah! Jangan sampai kamu menyesal karena melewatkan _live-concert_-nya hari ini!

.

.

Kaito kembali melirik jam tangannya, hei ternyata ini sudah jam 5 sore. Ya, dia mempercayai perkataan Gakupo untuk menunggu _Koori Hime_ tampil. Lagi pula Kaito penasaran tentang sosoknya yang begitu diidolakan. Aneh. Memang sihir apa yang ia gunakan untuk membuat semua penonton terpukau? Kaito perlu memastikan dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri.

"Selamat sore semua," Sebuah suara lembut dan tegas melenggang di dalam penjuru cafè dan membuat keadaan gaduh di dalam berubah tenang.

Jangan-jangan, ini _Koori Hime_ itu. Kaito segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah panggung mini di sebelah mejanya. Ia segera mengobservasinya, dimulai dari tubuhnya yang semampai dan tingginya yang (kalau dikira-kira) sebahu milik Kaito. Surai biru-kehijauannya di kepang sedikit di kedua sisinya dan sisanya ia biarkan tergerai bebas.

Gadis berjulukan _Koori Hime_ ini memakai topi kanvas berwarna _mocha_ dan _sun-glass_ tanpa _frame_ yang lensanya berwarna senja. Tak lupa, ia memakai _blouse_ berwarna putih polos dengan _skinny jeans_ semata kaki. Dipadukan dengan _s__carf_ berwarna hijau pudar menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya. Ia juga memakai sepatu-sendal _crocs_ model terbaru berwarna coklat yang cukup cerah. Oh, Kaito mengamatinya terlalu detail.

Sekilas, sepertinya _Koori Hime_ ini mengamati seluruh penontonnya. Kebetulan, pandangan mereka saling bertemu; malah saling menatap sejenak, sampai gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain dan menyambut antusiame para penonton lainnya dengan senyuman tipis. Senyuman setipis kertas.

Kaito tahu, ini cuma sebuah kebetulan. Ya, mereka bertemu pandang itu sebuah kebetulan. Tapi kenapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu?

Rasa penasarannya makin menggelembung dan siap membucah. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Gakupo karena membuatnya makin penasaran atas gadis berjulukan _Koori Hime_ ini.

Dari arah panggung mini, suara merdunya kembali mengalun. "Hari ini aku akan membawakan lagu _Sayoko_, milik _mikitoP_,"

Gadis bersurai biru-kehijauan itu mulai mengatur posisi _stand-mic_ agar sesuai dengan posisi duduknya. Duduk? Sepertinya ia akan membawakan lagu ini dengan versi akustiknya; melihatnya memangku gitar dan mendudukannya di atas kedua pahanya.

Ia kemudian memetik perlahan senar-senar gitar tersebut, membawa penonton kedalam melodi _intro_ dari lagu _Sayoko_. Gadis itu menghirup oksigen secukupnya, dan mulai melantukan lirik-lirik setiap bait lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

Semua orang menatap kagum ke arahnya. Benar, semua seperti disihir oleh penampilannya yang memukau, membuat mereka (baca: para penonton) untuk tetap diam dan terpaku menatapnya. Termasuk Kaito. Kini ia telah membuktikan sendiri dengan kedua bola matanya. Tanpa sihir, permainan gitar dan suara merdunya menyita seluruh perhatian orang; termasuk Kaito.

.

.

Tak terasa, gadis itu telah selesai bernyanyi; menghibur para pengunjung cafè ini. Semua penonton berdecak kagum dan memberikan _standing-applause_ cuma-cuma. Banyak dari mereka yang mengeluarkan air mata haru, karena arti lirik lagunya sungguh dalam. Apalagi gadis ini menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Saat sesi tepuk tangan itu, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu; Kaito-dan gadis itu. Perasaan aneh pun kembali menguar di dalam benak pria lajang ini. Oh ini cuma kebetulan Kaito. Kamu jangan berharap yang bukan-bukan! Kaito menepis segala asumsi aneh dalam otaknya.

Tapi setelah gadis itu menunduk memberi salam dan mengucapkan sepatah kalimat terima kasih kepada para penonton, ia segera turun dari panggung dan suasana cafè kembali gaduh. Ia berjalan perlahan, lalu berhenti di depan meja Kaito.

Hei! Di depan meja Kaito! Apa ada yang salah pada Kaito, hingga gadis itu mendatanginya? Otomatis pria ini segera berdiri dan menatap wajahnya. Kaito yang tidak tahu mau berkata apa, malah mengucapkan sejumput pujian akan penampilannya tadi di panggung. Pandangan gadis itu dari balik lensa _sun-glass_-nya sungguh dingin. Pantas saja dijuluki _Koori Hime_.

Gadis ini hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Sikap yang dingin sekali. Ia pun tiba-tiba bertanya dan membiarkan pujian Kaito menguap di langit-langit cafè, "Kamu..." Ia memperhatikan Kaito sekilas dari atas sampai bawah, "...namamu Shion Kaito kan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Pria biru ini malah menaikan kedua alisnya heran, "Eh? Iya memangnya kenapa?" Kaito masih tidak mengerti akan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak syok ketika didatangi seorang idola cafè. Selain ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya. Omong-omong, kenapa gadis ini tahu namanya? Apakah Kaito begitu terkenal, hingga orang populer seperti gadis ini tahu nama lengkapnya?

Gadis itu membuka _sun-glass_ dan juga topi kanvasnya, "Kalau begini ingat?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya supaya Kaito lebih mudah mengenalinya.

Tidak, tidak. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal kala gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya gadis ini cukup mempesona. Yah, setidaknya untuk Kaito.

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap ini segera mengesampingkan hal di atas, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang gadis ini. Ia mengobrak-abrik memori lamanya, karena rasanya Kaito memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis misterius ini. Tapi kapan? Kapan dan di mana ia bertemu gadis ini?

Ah... tak lama kemudian, ia akhirnya ingat! Musim dingin! Musim dingin saat hari bersalju.

Ketika Kaito menggabungkan hari bersalju, gadis bersurai biru-kehijauan, dan ingatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia mulai ingat sosok gadis di hadapannya ini.

* * *

_Nameless Monster_

* * *

"Ah, kamu Miku kan? Hatsune Miku?" Kaito menebak-nebak. Ia tidak yakin karena sosok gadis sepuluh tahun lalu yang ada di hadapannya telah berubah total. Semakin remaja, parasnya semakin cantik.

"Ya," Dia; Hatsune Miku, menjawab dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat. "Syukurlah Kaito-_san_ masih mengingatku." Setidaknya perasaan senang dan lega mengisi rongga dadanya, karena pria bersurai biru dihadappannya itu menginggatnya. Walau perasaan itu tak nampak di wajahnya.

Kaito lega. Ia tidak salah menjawab.

"Dari dulu aku mencari Kaito-_san_ untuk berterima kasih," lanjutnya sambil menatap kedua manik milik Kaito.

"Untuk apa?" Alis pria biru itu melebar heran. Untuk sekali lagi, Kaito lupa apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu. Konyol memang.

Wajah gadis itu menunjukan raut heran, "Tentu saja untuk Hatsune Miku," Ia menutup kedua kelopaknya perlahan, menikmati aroma coklat panas dan kafein yang menguar di cafè tersebut. Sudut kedua bibir gadis bernama Hatsune Miku ini pun naik dan membuat senyuman simpul. Kaito makin tidak mengerti jika gadis ini terus bicara berputar-putar seperti itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian gadis ini kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan menghirup pelan oksigen di sekitar yang bercampur dengan aroma coklat. Seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran Kaito yang meminta penjelasan, Hatsune Miku kembali melanjutkan, "Hatsune Miku, nama yang kau berikan padaku."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**(*********) _Koori Hime (__氷姫__) = Putri Es._**

**Output dari Kei**:

Memulai kembali produktivitas pembuatan fic tahun ini. Semoga berhasil.

Fic ini tercipta saat mendengar lagu _Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_ milik _Ryo (supercell)_ yang dilantunkan oleh _Chelly; EGOIST_. _Worth to listen_. Coba dengerin deh sambil baca fic ini. Walau ga ngaruh sama sekali. lol.

Tapi _Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_ ga terlalu nyangkut sama arti setiap lirik lagu itu. Cuma nyangkut sama arti judulnya aja; _Nameless Monster_.

Ato coba deh sambil denger lagunya _Sayoko_ buatan _mikitoP_. _Lyric_-nya seswatu sekali. /runcries

Dan... tanjoubi omedettou buat sahabatku yg ada di sana; di rumahnya o/

Ah sudahlah. Silahkan sampaikan pendapat, kritik dan saran anda di kolom review o/  
_I'll be appreciate it_ :3

**Thanks for reading!**

Projects Fic 2013,  
_By Kie2Kei_


	2. 2: Mister

**Nameless Monster**

_Presented by Kie2Kei_

Vocaloid aren't mine. Warning: super fast time-line, Miku-centric, and KaiMiku every where. Angst? Hurt/Comfort? *confused*

**Terima makasih** kepada yang sudah baca dan menyempatkan review di chapter kemarin. _Arigachuu_

**falling into pieces, Nekuro Yamikawa, dan Aprian.L.K.**

balasan review ada di bawah setelah A/n :3

**Don't like? Don't read.**

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

Di malam kelabu nan dingin, di mana salju turun bersama angin yang berhembus kencang. Terlihat sesosok anak gadis berumur sekitar delapan tahun berjalan sendirian di tengah malam. Hanya butiran salju yang turun dan gemerlap lampu-lampu trotoar yang menemaninya. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan besar tentu saja mengacuhkannya.

Dingin. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Gadis kecil berambut biru-kehijauan itu hanya memakai pakaian seadanya; gaun musim panas berwarna putih selutut yang sudah lusuh.

Oh salahkan ibunya yang memilihkan pakaian ini, ketika wanita paruh baya itu sengaja meninggalkannya di jalanan yang kejam tahun lalu. Dengan dalih wanita itu akan segera menjemputnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia belum kunjung kembali.

Ia ditinggalkan. Tanpa uang yang cukup. Tanpa bekal makanan. Tanpa pakaian yang layak. Yang terakhir, tanpa nama. Ia tidak memiliki nama. Dengan semua keterbatasan tersebut, ia bertahan hidup di jalanan.

Gadis kecil berambut biru-kehijauan itu menyeret langkahnya. Sebenarnya, karbohidrat dan cadangan lemak dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak cukup untuk menahan laparnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya mengandalkan rasa belas kasihan orang-orang saja, dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin melakukan perbuatan kriminal hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu makannya.

Sekarang gadis kecil ini malah pasrah dan membiarkan harapan-harapan hidup itu menguap seperti nafas yang ia keluarkan. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap untuk hidup kali ini. Gadis kecil ini mengutuk dunia yang membiarkannya seperti ini, tersiksa sendirian.

Gadis berambut biru-kehijauan ini menjulurkan tangannya dan menengadahkannya ke langit malam. Hingga sebutir bunga es meluncur turun dari langit, ke telapak tangannya kemudian mencair; lenyap dari pandangannya.

Ah, tidak banyak yang dipikirkan oleh anak gadis berumur delapan tahun tersebut. Memang apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh anak berumur delapan tahun hidup di jalanan sendirian, selain bertahan hidup?

Ia terus memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh, hingga seorang pemuda bersurai biru; yang nampaknya lebih tua enam tahun darinya, datang dan menyapanya di malam itu.

"_Ne, ojou-chan_. Kamu suka salju?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali―ah, bukan. Gadis bersurai biru-kehijauan ini tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan dari anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu sendirian di sini? Apakah kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu?" Anak biru ini mencecar anak gadis itu dengan pertanyaan.

Anak gadis bersurai biru-kehijauan itu menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. Dalam hati; dia ingin berteriak bahwa ia tentu kedinginan.

"Aku tidak terlalu kedinginan," jawabnya ketus. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pertama dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak terlalu berarti _ojou-chan_ sedikit kedinginan 'kan?" Anak bersurai biru ini melepas mantel tebalnya dan kedua sarung tangan wol rajutannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menyodorkannya ke gadis kecil di hadapannya, "Pakailah dan jangan menolak. Tubuhmu pasti tersiksa oleh dinginnya suhu musim ini,"

Perubahan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak terlalu signifikan muncul di wajah manis gadis ini. "Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan," Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah," anak laki-laki di hadapan gadis kecil ini mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, tanda tidak perlu membungkuk untuk berterima kasih.

"_Ojou-chan_ sendirian?" Anak laki-laki itu menanyakan hal yang sama lagi.

Gadis kecil ini awalnya ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi karena anak laki-laki ini terlihat baik, ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya, "Aku sendirian, orang tuaku―terutama ibuku―sengaja meninggalkanku di sini,"

Pandangan anak laki-laki bersurai biru itu kemudian berubah sendu, "_Ojou-chan _sebatang kara?" tanya anak laki-laki itu hati-hati.

"Ya," Gadis kecil itu menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi angin dingin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ia pun membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya, "bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku _ojou-chan_? Aku bahkan tidak mirip dengan seorang putri di dongeng-dongeng."

Anak laki-laki itu tergelak sejenak, "Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Nama?" Gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat ke arah anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, "Aku tidak memiliki nama."

"Apa?! Kamu benar-benar tidak memiliki nama?" Mata anak laki-laki ini membulat seperti mau keluar; saking terkejutnya.

Gadis kecil di hadapannya mengangguk polos.

"Kamu harus memiliki nama tahu!" tuntut anak laki-laki bersurai biru ini. Gadis kecil di hadapannya hanya meringis pasrah.

Anak laki-laki itu memasang pose berpikir, "Hm, kalau begitu aku akan memberimu sebuah nama yang cantik,"

Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang ia temui berniat untuk memberikannya sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang indah. Perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, belum-pernah-ada.

Perut gadis kecil ini seperti dimasuki segerombol kupu-kupu yang membuat perasaannya senang tak menentu. Gadis ini kemudian hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tipis. Ya, sebuah senyuman tipis yang telah lama tidak ia perlihatkan.

"Ah iya! Miku! Hatsune Miku saja ya!" lajut anak laki-laki tersebut antusias, dan menarik kembali pikiran gadis kecil ini dari alam khayalannya.

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sekaligus heran, "Kenapa harus Hatsune Miku?" Lekukan tipis di bibirnya telah hilang.

"Kamu tahu? Suaramu terdengar merdu dan Miku adalah nama yang manis untuk seorang anak perempuan," Anak laki-laki bersurai biru itu tersenyum hangat, bahkan lebih hangat dari sinar mentari; sehingga bongkahan es di hati gadis ini mulai mencair.

.

.

Setelah berbincang beberapa jam dengan anak laki-laki bersurai biru ini, gadis mungil itu diajaknya ke panti asuhan anak. Ya, betapa mengerikannya hidup di jalanan sendiri. Jadi lebih baik, panti asuhan saja yang mengurusi gadis kecil ini.

Karena tak mungkin anak laki-laki biru itu merengek pada orang tuanya untuk membiarkan gadis kecil ini tinggal di rumah mereka. Orang tuanya pun tidak bisa mengizinkan orang asing tiba-tiba tinggal di dalam rumahnya.

Makanya anak laki-laki ini menitipkan gadis kecil itu di panti asuhan. Tentu saja demi keselamatan hidup gadis kecil ini. Setelah diberi beberapa arahan dan masukan, gadis kecil bersurai biru-kehijauan ini mengerti dan ia mau masuk panti asuhan.

Sebelum anak laki-laki itu pergi dan meninggalkan gadis kecil itu di depan pintu panti asuhan, anak gadis bersurai biru-kehijauan itu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu? Setidaknya setelah dewasa, aku ingin bertemu untuk berterima kasih dan membayar kebaikanmu,"

Sedikit, bulir-bulir bening itu menggenang di sudut kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya, dalam lubuk hatinya, gadis kecil ini tidak mau berpisah dengan anak laki-laki yang baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kemudian anak laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum padanya, "Kaito, namaku Shion Kaito. Kamu nggak perlu membalas apapun," Anak laki-laki itu mengusap puncak kepala si gadis kecil dengan lembut, "Percayalah, kita pasti bertemu lagi."

.

.

_Apakah kalian tahu bahwa hidupnya seperti bunga es tersebut? Ia tentu menyadarinya. Dingin dan setelah jatuh dalam kehangatan, akan hilang tanpa sisa._

.

.

* * *

**Plok**

Sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat di puncak kepala gadis bersurai biru-kehijauan, yang sedang berpangku tangan di atas meja _outdoor _sebuah cafè.

"Kamu ngelamunin apa sih Miku?" Gadis berambut merah-pucat yang digelung ini menarik jiwa milik gadis di hadapannya yang bernama Hatsune Miku dari kolam kenangan sepuluh tahun silamnya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil menaruh gulungan kertas tadi di meja. "Kamu kayaknya sama sekali nggak dengerin ceritaku," Mata _sapphire_-nya menatap Miku penasaran, "Memang apa yang lagi kamu bayangin sih?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok Akiko. Aku cuma mikirin kenapa kita dikasih tugas untuk membuat karangan di liburan semester kali ini," kilah Miku.

Gadis berambut merah-pucat yang rambutnya disanggul dan memakai jepit berbentuk not balok 1/4 ketukan ini, menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Mana mungkin ada manusia konyol―selain Hatsune Miku―yang melamunkan hal macam itu.

"Kamu pasti bercanda," Sambil merapikan poni depannya, Akiko menyanggah perkataan Miku.

"Serius kok."

"Jangan sampai kepalan tangan ini melayang ke jidatmu."

"Kok kamu malah berubah jadi gadis preman sarkastik gitu?"

"Dasar _Koori Hime_," balas Akiko setengah menyindir. Hatinya mulai panas atas ejekan Miku, namun ia tahu bahwa gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu cuma bercanda.

Miku hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukan, bukan ia yang menginginkan julukan tersebut. Tapi sikapnyalah yang membuatnya mendapat julukan tersebut. Kehidupan lampaunya membentuknya menjadi pribadi tertutup nan dingin. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu, ia sedikit berubah.

Akiko satu-satunya orang yang cukup mengerti dirinya dari segelintir teman yang ia miliki. Dari awal mereka bertemu, Akiko sangat baik padanya. Miku suka orang baik. Seperti 'pangeran' masa lalunya. Walau sifat Akiko mudah meledak-ledak, tapi ia tetaplah orang baik.

"Sekarang kita 'kan udah kelas tiga SMA, masa kamu masih pakai alasan yang nggak logis gitu?" Akiko kembali ke topik awal. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang Miku lamunkan.

Miku tidak menghiraukan tanggapan Akiko kali ini. Manik _teal_-nya malah melirik jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangannya, "Ah... sudah jam dua siang lebih, aku harus pergi."

"Ugh, kamu selalu sok sibuk. Memangnya ada jadwal manggung di mana?" tanya Akiko agak kesal, mengingat pertanyaanya tadi tak Miku hiraukan.

Miku mulai membereskan barang bawaannya, "Di cafè depan stasiun, kamu mau ikut?"

Selain tampil di cafè tersebut, ia juga berjanji untuk menemui pria bersurai biru yang selama ini menjadi sosok 'pangera'n di masa lalunya di sana. Miku sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan pria itu―Shion Kaito, sesudah pertemuan pertamanya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

"Nggak, makasih. Aku memang ingin lihat kamu tampil, tapi aku ada urusan lain," tolak Akiko halus. Ia menyesap pelan segelas _cappucino_pesanannya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kamu sangat suka bernyanyi sih?" lanjut gadis berambut merah-pucat tersebut.

"Karena seseorang," Manik _teal_Miku kelihatan menerawang kemudian menghangat, "ia memberikanku motivasi untuk bernyanyi."

Akiko mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Miku segera bangkit dari kursinya, "Ah... aku bisa terlambat. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Dah _Koori Hime_, hati-hati di jalan," Akiko tersenyum dan melambai kecil.

Miku membalas dengan senyuman tipis sambil melambaikan tangan sejenak ke arah Akiko. Setelah itu, ia kemudian melenggangkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

* * *

_...Suaramu terdengar merdu._

* * *

Seorang anak gadis berumur enambelas tahun, duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil bersenandung kecil. Rambut biru-kehijauannya yang dikuncir dua, tersibak manis oleh angin sepoi-sepoi sore itu.

Inilah kegiatan rutinnya sehabis pulang sekolah. Duduk bersenandung di taman hingga matahari hampir terbenam. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia pun selalu menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Kegiatan ini sangat efektif untuknya; melepas penat sejenak dari tugas-tugasnya sebagai pelajar.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut _brunette_pendek menghampirinya, "Suaramu terdengar cantik sekali, kamu mau coba menjadi _guest star singer_ di cafè milikku?"

.

.

.::TBC::.

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**

Ne, ne, gomen kalo ababil banget chapter ini. Abis kei coba buat apdet teratur sebulan sekali minggu ke tiga. Yaah, pokoknya tanggal 20an akhir bulan.

Dan cuma mau curhat aja, bikin flashback nya orz susah sekali. But, syukur udah jadi :'D

Btw, beberapa paragraf sebelum TBC itu _mini side story_ kenapa Miku bisa jadi penyanyi di cafè-cafè. Dari awal yang kecil, berubah jadi sesuatu yg besar soalnya.

Ah, mungkin agak susah dimengerti ;;

Btw, ada yg bisa kasih saran cover image-nya apa? /slap

**Revie****w .:*:. Reply (Non Login)**

**Aprian.L.K** : Yoroshiku :) yahaha. kalo bikin unsur yg ada fantasy-nya dijamin fic ini gak bakalan tamat dengan cepat. lol. iyap ini baru prolog. syudah di update nih~

**Untuk reviewer login sudah dibales lewat PM masing-masing.**

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :3


End file.
